Love & Magic: A Fairytale
by alessia1876
Summary: Isabella Swan works in Disney World, acting as Princess Belle in the shows held in front of the Magic Castle. Edward is visiting from California, and when he sees the brunette beauty, he's entranced. The way she sings, moves, and performs; it sweeps him off his feet. E/B. A/H.


Isabella Swan works in Disney World, acting as Princess Belle in the shows held in front of the Magic Castle. Edward is visiting from California, and when he sees the brunette beauty, he's entranced. The way she sings, moves, and performs; it sweeps him off his feet. E/B. A/H.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"It's so hot," Tanya, my girlfriend, whines obnoxiously.

I sigh, take out the Mickey Mouse themed spray, and wet her face and hair a couple of times. She frowns and swats my hand away.

"That doesn't help! It's a mouse decorated water bottle with a nozzle the size of my thumb!" she spits out.

I take a couple of deep breaths in and out and tuck the spray away into my knapsack. Wordlessly, I gesture toward the Magic Castle. There'll be a princess show coming on in a little while, and my beautiful daughter, Lily, is looking forward to it.

I grab Lily's hand and walk ahead of a sweating, cranky Tanya.

Lily is the offspring of me and Tanya, but I secretly believe that she is fully me. She may have Tanya's curly blonde hair, but she has my green eyes and pale skin. And she lacks Tanya's clingy, vicious persona. She's also very quiet.

I feel a small tug on my hand and look down. Lily whispers, "Are we almost there?"

I nod and smile. I would lift her up, but she hates it when I do. She's an independent little girl. Soon, we're standing in front of the castle, along with dozens of other families, waiting for the show to begin.

"God, why are we even here? I'm 23, and I'm at a stupid princess show in Disney World," Tanya mutters, her lips pursed.

I suppress a groan. I have to deal with Tanya for the sake of Lily. If I divorced Tanya, she would undoubtedly gain custody over Lily, and Lily shouldn't have to deal with that monstrosity of a woman.

I glance down at Lily once more. A smile graces her lips, and her eyes are sparkling with excitement. I chuckle and squeeze her hand gently. She looks up and her smile grows wider.

"I can't believe this is happening, Daddy!" she exclaims, clapping her hands together.

I lean down, peck her on the cheek, and stand up again. Just as I do, cheerful music fills the air, and dancers in uniform costumes prance out onto the stage. Cheers fill the air, and Lily squeezes my hand tightly.

The show goes on like that for a while- dancers twirling around, waving their ribbony lines around in the air, creating patterns in the air. Finally, the actual princesses come on.

It's been a while since I've heard the fairytales (I have a little sister, so I'd had to listen to her squealing about them all the time), and my memory of the diverse princesses and princes is obscure.

If I'm correct, the one who comes out first- the one with blonde hair and blue eyes- is Cinderella, and her beau is Prince Charming. The one who comes out after her- the one with black hair and brown eyes- is Snow White and her beau is Prince Ferdinand. The one who comes out after her- the one with golden hair and violet eyes- is Sleeping Beauty and her beau is Prince Phillip. The one who comes out after her- the one with red hair and blue eyes- is The Little Mermaid and her beau is Prince Eric. The one who comes after her is Princess Jasmine, with Aladdin.

Princess Belle is next, I know. I'm expecting for her to be like the other actresses- decent looking, decent dancing, and face with makeup piled on.

But I'm wrong; so wrong. She moves like water, free, yet restrained. Her brown eyes sparkle like polished pebbles, and her hair is like a waterfall of chocolate. Her skin is creamy like milk.

Lily tugs my hand and whispers, "She's pretty."

"She is," I murmur. Lily giggles, and I smile instinctively.

Before I know it, the show is over, and Tanya is back to her annoying whining.

"Eddie, let's go back to the hotel. This heat is killing me! Why couldn't we have gone to Hawaii, or Paris, instead?"

Lily scolds her, "Mommy, don't be mad. I like it here!"

I cover my smile by turning my head to the right, and take one last glance back at Princess Belle. She's staring out at the crowd as it disperses, and her prince is holding her hand, obviously enjoying doing so. Something within me stirs; something malicious. I don't quite know what this feeling is, but it doesn't sit well in my stomach.

I shake it off and turn back to Tanya. "Tanya, let's stop by some gift shops for Lily. Then, we can head back to the hotel."

Lily nods enthusiastically. "Let's!"

After heading to gift shops and purchasing items for Lily, we head back to the hotel. As soon as we're in the room, Tanya sinks like a dead rock, Lily begins playing with her new toys, and I get some work done.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've been to Disney World, so my information might be incorrect, but I do remember seeing a princess show and absolutely loving it. I know some of you may see this as 'immature' or 'odd', but I've always dreamt of someone falling in love with an actress in Disney World, and it'd be kind of like that princess falling in love with her own Prince Charming. Princess Bella and Prince Edward- I find that so romantic.

And Lily. Well, I had to add a little girl in. They're in Disney World! Come on, how could I not have had added Lily in?

Oh, and Tanya. Lovely, isn't she? She'll be the antagonist, along with several others.

If you enjoyed- and still love Disney fairytales- tell me what you thought!


End file.
